


一个梦

by DorisS



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Dream Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisS/pseuds/DorisS
Summary: 劳累的一天后，Finch做了一个梦。
Relationships: Harold Finch & John Reese, Harold Finch & Nathan Ingram, Harold Finch/John Reese, Harold Finch/Nathan Ingram
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	一个梦

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次开车，PWP尝试（看来是失败了），文火慢炖，大概率不好吃  
> 默认Finch对Nathan单箭头

在经历了两个号码、三次（不得不）入室侦察、一次给Bear洗澡后，这一天似乎显得劳累异常。因此傍晚与Reese在图书馆分别，又享用过晚餐回到秘密居所之后不久，沉沉睡意几次三番地试图合拢Finch的上下眼皮。

他短暂清醒一下，看着面前刚翻开几页的散文集，不得不承认先前完全没有沉潜到书中。何况这位名为“人类”的诗人也无法用充满设想与幻觉的文字打动他——他早已过了为这些内容而感到“惶然”的年岁了。

他不露痕迹地轻叹一声，伸手在书页底端折起一个倒三角用以标记，而那小角则像一个迟钝的箭头，指向附近的一段话：“像一个千差万别但紧密聚合的群体，我的世界由不同的灵魂组成，彼此并不了解对方的角色，却聚多为一，组合成孤身之影……”

Finch面无表情地将书合上。

洗漱事毕后也还没到十点，然而困意仍旧蜜糖一般黏住他的全身，甜美而慵懒，叫他忍不住放弃抵抗。于是翻出浅棕色的缎面睡衣睡裤，近乎缓慢地给自己套上。

缎面材质自有一种轻薄，手感却柔软顺滑，贴合着皮肤时先浅淡地凉一下，随后又温和地暖起来，仅仅只是穿上便像是经历一次呵护。Finch忍不住喟叹一声，感到盛夏在所难免的燥热消退些许，低头看着裤管松坠地下垂时，一阵放松的迷糊又涌上来，他直接走向自己的大床。

腰背真正伸展开的那一瞬间，他才意识到自己原来已经很累了，肩、颈、脊椎在体验到软硬适宜的平坦时像一同替他满意地赞美出声。他掖好身上的薄被，再挣扎着伸手熄灯，躺回去一会儿后又偏执作祟地略略调高空调温度，这才终于戴上眼罩，驯顺地向睡眠屈服。

彻底的黑暗随着那一小片布料降临时，那感觉像是重新置身于无尽而温热的子宫。

纽约车声人声的喧嚣已因楼层高度而被远远甩在身后，传进他耳中时化作偶有波动的背景音。房间内安静得只剩下制冷器时断时续的呼气声，柔和而有节律，轻缓地托起他此时无多的思绪，悠忽飘摇，不知载向何方。

他的呼吸渐渐粗重绵长起来。黑夜与沉默就此折叠，与他化而为一。

然而睡眠的滋味却像是正带着他渐渐上升，暗沉的黑色悄然褪淡了，取而代之的是微醺的暖橙色；平淡的缄默也被打破，他似乎能听出耳际萦绕着的嬉笑声。

“Harold？……”

当他睁眼时，就看见一段曲线柔和的脖颈近得几乎要贴到他脸上。顺着浅小麦色皮肤看下去，暗红色的领带、领口略显凌乱的笔挺西装、按在他大腿上的手……

“你会介意吗？”那声音接着问，温柔里掺着笑意，极轻极亲昵地在耳边回响。随后那人略略抽身空出一点距离，从他耳旁凑到他眼前。

Finch心中一颤，像是突然回过神来，却又更深地迷惑了：是Nathan……

这时他才意识到自己的处境，周围纯然胡闹的气氛、围观者一张张稚气又兴奋的脸、复古吊灯散出的昏黄光线、身下老式的皮沙发，无一不显示出这是他大学时期和Nathan一起参加过的俱乐部。而后者，则正亲密地侧身坐在他的大腿上。

虽则身上重量异样的轻，但Finch看到Nathan的面庞时仍旧立即陷入迷醉之中。他的朋友此时多么年轻啊……注满嬉笑心情的眉眼、高挺的鼻梁、尚且免于髭须的下巴，以及右半边微微翘起的柔软金发。他看向他，眼神中有一种惑人的专注，仿佛世界里不存在其他。

“……吻你？”Nathan继续模糊不清地说。他颧骨以下的一小块皮肤正泛着红色，Finch那么了解他，足以知道他已经醉了。他眼中的专注随着睫毛垂下而像是渐渐跳停，随后一种朦朦胧胧的讨好意味涌现出来，没等Finch作出任何反应，Nathan便揽住他的脖颈，凑上来含住他的嘴唇。

……是的。世界里不存在其他。周围或许还有人，还有嘈杂的声音，但那也都化作无关痛痒的卡帧动画。只有Nathan，和Nathan的触碰，在他微弱的感官里鲜活地萌发。

Finch闭上眼，深嗅一下，却仍不敢有其他动作。他感到Nathan的舌头正以一种玩闹性质的散漫速度舔弄着他的齿列，并不急着深入，只是来回着慢慢勾留，像位心满意足的收藏家正闲闲地把玩藏品。同时他将Finch更近地摁向他，右手漫无目的地在他后背游走，不时顺着脊椎轻快地描摹。

Finch的脸也红了，但那却是因为 **痒** 。Nathan这些幅度轻微的爱抚只让他更加渴望进一步的亲密，于是下一秒他也动作自然地揽过对方，并且打开牙关，犹疑却坦诚地迎向这个亲吻。

Nathan因为这个动作呻吟着深吸一气，仿佛被取悦、被撩动了。他的舌头滑进Finch的口腔，情热地勾着后者品咂，舌尖不时划过敏感的上颚。同时他的手自后背转而揉上Finch的前胸，隔着薄薄的衬衫胡乱地抚摸按压，像要找到一个宣泄的出口。而当他的手指在大片绵软的皮肤里遇到一个硬点时，Nathan似乎是低低地笑了，哪怕他还正在吻着他。他的手指在那个位置停留，像纯粹好奇地用指尖轻戳一下，再戳一下。

隔着布料的接触却似乎更清晰、更令人介意，Finch正深陷在唇舌的接触里，前胸的些许痒意和快感让他只好更用力地回吻他。

于是Nathan手中的动作由戳点改为划圈，和着他们唇舌相接的节奏抚弄Finch的乳头。那一小块衣料像是在这种狎昵中被泡软、热化，无力地依贴着皮肤、配合着揉擦。Finch又是一声呻吟。

这个吻甜蜜而漫长，但当Nathan放开他时，Finch却恍惚觉得不够了。他抬起身想将自己迎向对方，却被Nathan向后压倒在沙发扶手上，后者自嘴唇向下慢慢吻到他的脖侧，细密亲吻那里的皮肤，热情的鼻息喷在Finch的下巴颏上，他又开始觉出痒。随后Nathan渐渐靠近……他的喉结，又是含混不清地调笑一声，紧接着伸出一小点舌尖，以近乎煽情的速度舔过那里一小块柔硬的突起。

Finch的身体都情不自禁地绷直，他下意识想要吞咽，却又舍不得这介乎舒适与危险的感觉。于是他克制住颤抖地放松下来，任Nathan动作，感到自己彻底失去对身体的控制，好像仅仅成为那一小块突出的软骨。

虽然此时Finch看不到Nathan的脸，但他却能轻易想象出对方现在的眼神——有些迷醉、有些柔情，又会在对视时隐隐地发亮，像对待每一任心悦的情人那样。

他想象过太多次，想象得太久了。

Finch放任自己仰靠在沙发上，被突如其来却难以言明的情绪搅弄得有些迷糊，而身上Nathan轻轻重重的爱抚则让那进一步发酵成欣喜的眩晕——就连高悬在他们头顶那盏制式繁复的水晶灯也同样射出迷幻且绚丽的暖黄色光线，一时牵绊住他的目光。微微偏头看去，只觉光线也随着他的动作而微妙地扭曲，仿佛在流动中彼此追逐，因而形成浅浅的漩涡，而在溢彩的橙色中，属于水晶的部分则渐渐凝聚成一粒粒透亮的白点。

……就像一片不知名的星云。Finch恍惚又叹息地想。

而随着他的思绪，除了星云之外，身边的整个空间逐渐暗淡下去。就在他分神的片刻，Nathan的触碰感也渐渐消散。还没等他做出任何反应，另一道更显低沉的声音像是远远地传来。

“Finch？”

声音里有着刻意平淡的关心。仿佛一个再寻常不过的问句。

Finch一时僵住。

身下的沙发不见了，上世纪风格的俱乐部也在眼前黑暗里消弭，他感到自己那么轻，像乘着风在空气里飘摇的一粒微尘，而远处的星云如此辉煌，就像置身于宇宙了。深渊的引力渐渐触及他，以一种不容置疑的沉稳将他往下拉去。

他在下坠吗？或许是。Finch也不清楚了。情欲的湿热仍焦灼着他的头脑，而他身边只有宇宙一样的空寂。Finch像是想起什么，下意识地痛哼一声，只觉得无限的沉沦正往他身上压来，世界就要莫名其妙地陷落了。

而那个声音再一次出现。

“Finch。”

那么轻柔，仿佛风吹过合欢花蓬松的绒毛。Finch记得这个语气，当他递给Reese那一小盒生日礼物时，对方也这样叫他，同时附带着一个略显腼腆的真诚微笑。

Mr. Reese……

Finch恢复一丝清明。

一只手突然有力地抓握住他的下体，干燥的接触使之近乎发疼。然而他这才意识到自己有多硬——硬得无比渴望被触摸，硬得下意识向那点疼痛靠拢。

无定的漂浮像是停止了，那一握让他停留在这一片宇宙的中央，头顶仍是巨大的黄色云雾，而Finch低头，却看见埋在腰间的一头深色短发。

热烈的鼻息和手指的套弄都作用在他的阴茎上，Reese像感应到他的目光那样短暂地抬头看他，脸上带着Finch喜欢的那个笑容。只是当Finch对上他的眼睛时，却发觉那往常的灰蓝色此时就像染上暗夜的黑，又平静而疏远，有如一潭人工凿出的泉水。

Finch心下一个震颤，因为眼前的面孔与方才Nathan竟微妙地重叠，五官中有惊人的相似。以这样的方式前后着出现，仿佛在控诉他过去压抑却赤裸的欲望。

身下的快感还在继续，他感到Reese结着枪茧的右手食指抚弄过头部，薄茧与手指其他皮肤间软硬交错，给敏感位置带来更深的刺激，随后他的手沿着底部的系带状突出一直滑到根部，温柔而不失力道地揉弄Finch的阴囊。与此同时，一道温热的呼吸逐渐靠近阴茎头部的马眼，他的欲望随之落入一个更私密、更濡湿的去处。

很奇怪地，纵然此时情潮更为汹涌，欲望却像堆叠在肌理之上的层层死皮，在这些摩擦捻弄之中，仿佛轻易便能剥落。Finch的思绪也好像渐渐扒去感官这层刺激，从他的肉体之中冒出头来。

而他的意识紧盯着面前的星云。

一旦意识到Reese与Nathan之间的联系，Finch便终于死心地认识到这只是个梦。更多的记忆片段，更多的清醒意识一齐涌上来，他想起他现在是那个谨慎到几乎偏执的Harold Finch。他想起码头的那场爆炸。屏风后一道女声的哀哭。天台上的持枪相对。一份班尼迪克蛋。火箭筒。悬在爆炸装置上的手指。被抛出一道弧线的网球。血。一本被放入钻戒的《情感与理智》。躲藏在绿植后的凝视。凌晨三点布鲁克林大桥的冷风。……电子音里男女声机械地交错，一字一顿地说：“你”“正在”“被”“注视着”。

他看着眼前的星云，这气体与尘埃构成的雾状天体在他的视觉上成像，却渐渐地凝聚形成一个有实感的星体，橙黄色光芒越发明亮，仿佛其中有什么正在诞生——又或者是在死亡。

Reese仍在努力地取悦他，快感被累积被延长，Finch清醒地知道他正被推向肉体的高潮。

但他却那样置身事外。

最具有冲击的那个时刻到来时，他们头顶的星体也仿若一震，更耀眼、更璀璨的光芒争先恐后地涌出——伴随着他的高潮，世界也经历了一次安静的爆裂。

Finch睁开眼时脑海中的最后一个画面，是码头事件里，被震波轻轻扬起的Nathan的金发。

第二天Finch起床时自然拖延了些时间，而纽约的交通则一如既往的令人烦心。等他打车到达图书馆时，Reese靠在铁门边好整以暇地看着他，顺手递来什么东西，同时以略显谨慎的揶揄语气说道：“早啊，Finch。昨晚睡得很好？”

而Finch不用看都知道那会是他最喜欢的煎绿茶。于是他也平淡地接过，忽视那句调侃，再冷静道出感谢与早安，随后笔直走向自己的工作台。

毕竟，又是新的一天了。

END  


注：  
1、以防有人好奇：开头宅总看的书是费尔南多·佩索阿的《惶然录》。佩索阿，“Pessoa”，在葡萄牙语中是“人类”的意思。  
2、以及宅总梦中幻觉出的星云大概如下图：

  
（……贴出来只是觉得它好看  
（不知名也是真的，或许有人会知道它叫啥吗


End file.
